Avengers: Infinity War/Credits
Full Credits for Avengers: Infinity War. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Sean Gunn as On-Set Rocket Raccoon *William Hurt as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / On-Set Groot *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voice) *Monique Ganderton as On-Set Proxima Midnight *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mother *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Michael Anthony Rogers as Secretary Ross' Aide *Stephen McFeely as Secretary Ross' Aide *Aaron Lazar as Doctor Strange Double *Robert Pralgo as Thanos Reader *Olaniyan Thurmon as Teenage Groot Reader *Blair Jasin as Street Pedestrian #1 *Matthew Zuk as Street Pedestrian #2 *Laura Miller as Scottish News (STV) Reporter *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (uncredited) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (uncredited) *Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy (uncredited) *Kenneth Branagh as Asgardian Distress Call (uncredited) *Marija Abney as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Funke Akindele as Dora Milaje Member (uncredited) *Sunkrish Bala as Asgardian (uncredited) *Tom Berino as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Carrie Bernans as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Jawed El Berni as Pilot (uncredited) *Sergio Briones as NYPD (uncredited) *Lucie Carroll as Mourner (uncredited) *Jamel Chambers as Tourist (uncredited) *Matthew Christensen as Student (uncredited) *Tony Dupar as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Humberto Elizondo as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Alejandro Lievano as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Dylan Gajai as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *David Dman Escobar as Taxi Cab Driver (uncredited) *Steven Essani as Soldier (uncredited) *Jacob Evans as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jaka Fon as Ravager (uncredited) *Daniela Gaskie as National Guard (uncredited) *Martavious Gayles as Construction Worker (uncredited) *Robert Tinsley as Sanitation Worker (uncredited) *John Gettier as NYPD (uncredited) *Denisha Gillespie as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Solomon Glave as Coffee Shop Employee (uncredited) *Emelita T. Gonzalez as Zen-Whoberi Elder (uncredited) *Cecil M. Henry as Patron in Vehicle (uncredited) *Maria Hippolyte as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Melanie Howard as Jogger / Pedestrian / Yogi (uncredited) *Rabon Hutcherson as Border Tribe (uncredited) *Hye Jin Jang as Japanese Woman (uncredited) *Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Kejuan London Keith as Citizen (uncredited) *Slim Khezri as Asgardian (uncredited) *Mallory Kidwell as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Devin Koehler as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Demetri Landell as Asgardian (uncredited) *Bobby Hoskins as Asgardian (uncredited) *Chase Ledgerwood as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Danielle Baggett as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Elgin Lee as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Luke Maher as Medical Assistant (uncredited) *Joe Maitland as Edinburgh Pedestrian (uncredited) *Eric Martinez as Student (uncredited) *Marty McCabe as Asgardian (uncredited) *Perla Middleton as Business Worker (uncredited) *Michael Pierino Miller as Wounded Business Man (uncredited) *Priti Mishra as Mourner (uncredited) *Frank David Monroe as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Kevin Montgomery as Student (uncredited) *Jared Moser as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Marie Mouroum as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Noah Neal as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Raymond Ochoa as Barry Hapgood (uncredited) *Harrison Osterfield as Boy on Bus (uncredited) *D.J. Paris as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Edward Parker as Construction Worker (uncredited) *Annie Pisapia as Pedestrian (uncredited) *John Schier as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *James Siderits as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Matthew Excel Simmons as Asgardian (uncredited) *Joseph Singletary as Border Tribe Member (uncredited) *Shawn South as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *James Sterling as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jénel Stevens as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Kris Taylor as Guard (uncredited) *Travis Thompson as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Katy Tiemann as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Christina Webling as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Zola Williams as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Kevin D Wilson as Jogger (uncredited) *Bo Yokely as Uber Driver (uncredited) *Michael David Yuhl as NYC Maintenance (uncredited) *Àaron Brewster as Bike Rider in Park (uncredited) *Robert M. Jackson III as Cyclist (uncredited) *Cameron W. Brumbelow as Extra (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Joe Russo :Anthony Russo Screenplay :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Producers :Kevin Feige :Mitchell Bell Line Producer :Michael Grillo Associate Producers :Ari Costa Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Jon Favreau :Alan Fine :James Gunn :Stan Lee Music Director :Alan Silvestri Director of Cinematography :Trent Opaloch Film Editors :Jeffrey Ford :Matthew Schmidt Casting Director :Sarah Finn Production Designer :Charles Wood Art Directors :Jim Barr :Jann K. Engel :Mike Stallion :Beat Frutiger :David Scott :Thomas Brown :Kevin Houlihan :Chris 'Flimsy' Howes :Mark Swain Vfx Art Director :Sean Ryan Jennings Costume Design by :Judianna Makovsky Set Decoration by :Leslie A. Pope Production Management by :Jamie Lengyel :JoAnn Perritano :Jason Tamez :Joe Guest Production Supervision by :Lulu Morgan Assistant Direction by :Chris Castaldi :David Sardi :Simon Downes :Naomi Fenton :Dan John :Mark Johnstone :James McGrady :Alex McKay :Andrea Redder :Mark Rossi :Jonathan Gajewski :Justin Gajewski :Ryan Brunner Stand-Ins :Delly Allen :Qualen Bradley :Courtney Brown :Clay Chamberlin :Jordane Christie :Jody Cieutat :John Delaney :Anna Elizabeth :Amanda Fordham :Tracie Garrison :Jared Leland Gore :Camden Haydon :T.J. Hogan :David Huegin :Slim Khezri :Briana Lantz :Shara London :Phil Mallon :Brent McGee :J.P. Valenti :Bruce L. Williams Jr. :Grace Marie Williams Stunts :Marija Juliette Abney :Janeshia Adams-Ginyard :Gee Alexander :Nate Andrade :Vic Armstrong :Branden Arnold :Steven Atkinson :Dean Bailey :Julie Basem :Danya Bateman :Loyd Bateman :Kelly Bellini :Mustafa Beyter :Nitasha Bhambree :Grady Allen Bishop :Erol Brandis :Sergio Briones :Tamiko Brownlee :Troy Butler :Jwaundace Candece :Janene Carleton :Donny Carrington :Sebastiano Cartier :Courtney Chen :Sean Christopher :Tye Claybrook, Jr. :Marcelle Coletti :David Conk :Brandon Cornell :Blaise Corrigan :William Cote :Thomas Joseph Culler :Jahnel Curfman :Nicholas Daines :Eddie Davenport :Chris Daniels :Keith Splinter Davis :Martin De Boer :Rob de Groot :Shai Debroux :Holland Diaz :Jess Durham :Jazzy Ellis :David Elson :Peter Epstein :Mark Fichera :Alessandro Folchitto :Glenn Foster :Sebastian Foxx :Simeon Freeman :Shauna Galligan :Monique Ganderton :Johnny Gao :Jomahl Gildersleve :Denisha Gillespie :Emelita T. Gonzalez :Daniel Graham :Ryan Green :Carlos Guity :Garrett Hammond :Jason Elwood Hanna :Bobby Holland Hanton :Daniel Hargrave :Kandis Hargrave :Sam Hargrave :Regis Harrington :Thayr Harris :Jimmy Hart :Alexander Hashioka Oatfield :Allan Henry :Zac Henry :Daniel Hernandez :Mark Hicks :Maria Hippolyte :Jermaine Holt :Niahlah Hope :Justin Howell :Jacob Hugghins :Lindsay Anne Hugghins :Michael Hugghins :Scott Hunter :C.C. Ice :Duke Jackson :Kirk A. Jenkins :Precious Jenkins :Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. :Teniece Divya Johnson :Richard King :Matt LaBorde :Josh Lakatos :Bethany Levy :Jefferson Lewis :Marcus Lewis :Scott Loeser :Adam Lytle :David MacDonald :Samantha MacIvor :Tara Macken :Dave Macomber :Ruben Maldonado :Richard Marrero :Aaron Matthews :Tim McAdams :Taylor McDonald :Kyle Mclean :Crystal Michelle :Stefania Monetti :Renae Moneymaker :Tristan Morts :Marie Mouroum :Declan Mulvey :Prophet Muscle :Jachin JJ Myers :Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom :John Nania :Carl Anthony Nespoli :Paul Andrew O'Connor :Marque Ohmes :Femi Olagoke :Natasha Paul :Gary Peebles :Nathaniel Perry :Josh Petro :Khalil' La'Marr Pickett :Christopher Place :Stephen Pope :Taraja Ramsess :Greg Rementer :Meredith Richardson :Ryan Robertson :Chris Romrell :Michelle Rose :Marvin Ross :Tracey Ruggiero :Jeremy Sample :Josh Seifert :Brandon M. Shaw :Ana Shepherd :Bruce Anthony Shepperson :Joseph Singletary :Dominique Elijah Smith :Dena Sodano :Robert Daniel Souris :Mami Spéede :Shannon Stecyk :Daniel Stevens :Jénel Stevens :Diandra Stoddard :Tom Struthers :Granger Summerset II :Phedra Syndelle :Ashton Tatum :Mark Tearle :Shawnna Thibodeau :Hamid-Reza Benjamin Thompson :Aaron Toney :Jason Tubbs :Amy Lynn Tuttle :Kevin Waterman :Amber Whelan :Zola Williams :Tyler Witte :Adam Wood :James Young :Marcus Young :Keil Oakley Zepernick References Category:Full Credits Category:Avengers: Infinity War